A Klaine Proposal
by Severus-Brittni
Summary: Just a cute proposal story I wrote a while back!
1. Chapter 1

_Look, Blaine. I really did have fun this weekend, but I don't know if I can trust you. - Kurt_

_You know I'll always love you. - Kurt_

_I do miss you. - Kurt_

This was the deciding point for Blaine. He had his early graduation forms on his desk. He knew he had to do this. For Kurt. For them. He had enough credits to graduate early, and he knew if he did, he had enough in savings to afford a plane trip to New York and have a place to stay. Also, he had enough for the ring. He was going to propose to Kurt.. He had to plan this perfect, though. So he was going to recruit the help of the New Directions.

He called to consult Finn, to see his thoughts on this.

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn, it's Blaine."

"I know, caller ID, what's up?"

"I need your opinion on something."

"What?"

"I..want to propose to Kurt."

Silence

"Finn?"

"Yeah, I'm still here..but what about school?"

"I have enough credits to graduate early and I already okayed it with Figgins."

"Well, what do you need my opinion on about this?"

"I need help picking out the perfect ring, the perfect place, and the perfect song"

"Song?"

"Yeah, I'm going to propose to him in song."

"Do you want the New Directions to help?"

"That's what I was hoping for."

"Alright, we'll discuss it tomorrow..and Blaine?'

"yeah?"

"Congrats. I hope it works"

"me too"

The line went dead and I went back to browsing engagement rings. I had found the perfect one. An Elizabeth Taylor inspired a pink pear-shaped diamond. He'd love it. Now for the scene..he really didn't want to go to New York. Not because of the cost, but because it help painful memories of the break-up. Here in Lima were all of their good memories. There was the Lima Bean, the choir room, Dalton Academy. But the only way he'd come back to Lima was for family..

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in my head. I could get Finn to get Kurt to visit. I'd give him the money to fly him down here. But where in Lima would be the perfect proposal spot...Dalton. That was it. It was where they first met. But should he sing the song he sang when they first met? Teenage Dream, no. that was the song he sang before the break up. This was going to take some time to figure out...

**Kurt POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello" I answered sleepily.

"Hey Kurt, it's Finn."

"What's up?"

"Well, what are you doing next weekend?"

"Um, nothing. I have it off and I just have schoolwork"

"Well, we saved up some money to fly you and Rachel down for the weekend."

"Finn. I don't know if we're up for that. Besides that's alot of money."

"Kurt, don't! We saved up and we want to see you. Burt's really excited to see you."

"Fine, I guess. Did you send the money?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be on that credit card Burt gave you."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye Kurt."

Line went dead.

"Who was that", a curious Rachel said as she poked her head around the corner.

"Finn. i guess they saved up money to fly us down next weekend."

"Oh, okay. I guess I should pack. I'm so busy during the week."

"Yeah, me too."

o0o0o

**Blaine POV**

Glee club was starting up as Finn started to talk to the group.

"Hey guys. I'm giving the floor to Blaine starting up. He has an announcement."

I stepped up to the center with eyes staring at me.

"Hi guys! Well, I have two big announcements. First, I'm graduating early. Second, I'm graduating early so I can propose to Kurt. And go to NYADA with him."

"wait, wait you can't leave!" Tina interrupted "We have regionals!"

"I know Tina, but plenty of you are good enough to make up. I love Kurt and I need to be with him. The reason I'm announcing this is because I need New Directions to help with the proposal. I've decided to do it at Dalton I'm having a friend actually work on Dalton mimic uniforms for you all to wear."

Then all of a sudden, Tina got up and attacked me in a hug. "Of course, we'll help. we'll just miss you. "

"So what song are we doing, Blaine?" Marley asked

"A personal favorite" I replied with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, what a flight." Rachel remarked as we stepped foot in Lima.

I couldn't help but agree and smile. Suddenly that smile turned into a frown. Because Finn wasn't waiting for me like he had promised he would be. All of a sudden I heard a voice. "Kurt Hummel?" I turned to face a stranger.

"Um, yes?"

"This is for you" He stated as he handed me an envelope as he walked away.

I opened it curiously and found a hand written letter.

_Kurt,_

_Sorry we couldn't pick you up. We had some business to take care of over at Dalton. Why don't you meet us there? There's money for a rental car in the envelope. See you soon._

_Finn_

"Umm, what the hell is going on?" Rachel questioned behind me.

"I guess we're going to Dalton. Sounds like it might be trouble."

"Great.".

We pulled up to Dalton. Rachel and I entered my old school and as soon as I did we were greeted by none other than Sebastian.

A look of disgust must have been on my face.

"No worries, Kurt. I have not done anything bad. However I do have a letter for you. There's instrucions you need to follow precisely" Then he disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed outloud and opened the letter.

_Hello,_

_Welcome to Dalton, as you know. Please follow the instructions precisely. Take the first turn on your left._

I did as stated and when I turned there was a box on the ground. I picked it up. I returned to the letter

_Do not open this yet. Take your first right and you will come to a stair well and go straight._

I did so and entered the hallway that Blaine and I had first met at.

Then I turned back to my letter.

_Now you may return to the box and open it. 3_

As I went to open the box a familiar voice started echoing through the hallway, singing.

"I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the Earth beneath my feet, Sat by the river and it made me complete"

I looked up to see Blaine accompanied by the New Directions and the Warblers.

The singing continued and I was too distracted and forgot the box in my hand.

"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"

I returned to the box in my hand, and opened it to reveal an..oh my god. an Elizabeth Taylor ring.

"And if you have a minute, why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know"

"Blaine..what is this." Kurt asked as everyone else cleared the hallway.

"Kurt, I love you. I need to be with you. I'm..I'm graduating early and I'm going to move to New York. There's a time in life when you say, 'oh there you are. I've been looking for you forver.'. Well I don't want to wait anymore. I want to marry you. I know I messed up. But you need to know right here right now I'm promising you forever. Only you and I. We are endgame. No matter what, we're together, forever."

Kurt just stared at him, adoringly, tears in his eyes.

"So, what do you say, Kurt? Do you want to be Mr. Hummel-Anderson. It's only the rest of our lives."

"Yes! Blaine, of course I do."

Blaine took his hand and placed the ring on Kurts ring finger.

"I love you Kurt Hummel. And I'm yours forever."

Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms, eagerly looking forward to their forever.


End file.
